This invention is directed to a method for attaching a decorative cover to a tubular body such as a knob or a button while also applying a partial covering to the knob or button without fully obscuring the decorative cover and the resulting knob or button.
Another object of this invention is a method of applying a decorative cover to a tubular body such as a knob or button without requiring orientation of the cover circumferentially relative to the knob or button during assembly.
Another object of this invention is a method of forming a knob or button using a two shot injection molding process in which the gate for the second shot of plastic can be located at any selected position of a number of circumferential positions determined by the location of passages in a front partition wall of the knob or button.
Yet another object of this invention is a tubular body such as a knob or button having a cover which is attached to the tubular body by an annular band of plastic around its periphery which leaves the center of the cover unobscured.
Still another object of this invention is a method of attaching a cover to a tubular body by an annular ring of plastic which may be applied from the rear through at least one of the passages in the front interior wall or overflowed from the front of the cover.
An additional object of this invention is a tubular body such as a knob or button having a cover which is attached to the tubular body by plastic which covers the outer wall of the tubular body but leaves the center of the cover unobscured.